


Safety net

by Confused_duckling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's going to be okay though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad Peter Parker, Self Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter Parker wants to let go, everything is becoming to much and he just want to fall. But he's scared to.Good thing Tony Stark has his back





	Safety net

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this make sense if not tell me and I'll correct any errors. I hope you like it, I'm pretty proud of it tbh. 
> 
> I was thinking of making it multi-chaptered so please tell me what you think it would he appreciate.

Peter didn't really know what had happened if he was being honest. Somehow everything became to much for him and the next thing he knew he had broken a sharpener and was on a roof of a random building. He could feel deep down that maybe he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't continue pretending to be okay and being spiderman and do school, some way along the lines it all became to much for him and it was crushing him. 

He stared at the the blade infront of him and closed his eyes. He knew he was crying, he could feel the coldness of the tears down his cheeks and the slight salty taste of them upon his lips. It killed him knowing he was breaking down and that maybe he wouldn't survive it. How could he? The pressure of everything and the knowledge of if he fell there was going to be no net to catch him, it was becoming to much. He couldn't continue doing the same old routine with school and Spider-Man and numbing out the pain. He needed an escape and all he had was a blade. He scoffed at himself as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Maybe if he wasn't looking at it, it wasn't going to become as tempting. He knew he couldn't do it, it didn't stop it from all the times he had done before, but he knew it would catch up with him eventually. Peter let out a shaky breath and let himself slump against the wall that guarded the roof. 

He could feel the burning at his hips from old cuts, telling him to do it. He could feel the tightness of the suits against his arms where cuts from last night stung. He could feel the suffocating of the suit and mask. Gasping for breath he ripped the mask that was half on and threw it in the ground. He could do this, he had to. He just had to work through it then it would be okay. Scrunching his eyes closed he tried to get his breathing to slow down. His chest rose with every breath and it was like he had this weight in it that was restricting him. Peter glared at the blade in his hand. It was taunting him, he knew somehow. Or maybe it was just himself. Peter felt himself laugh emptily as he gripped the blade. Maybe he he just did it he could let go. 

But if he let go he would fall, and once he fell there was nothing to catch him. 

Letting out a deep breath he pressed the spider on his chest and felt his suit become baggy. Shaking it off his shoulder he got his arm free. Holding it out infront of him he saw all the old scars and new pinkish ones as well all of the veins hidden beneath them. He needed this right? Everything Would go away and he didn't need to be spiderman or do good at school. It would just be over. 

His ears hurt from all of the sound around and all he could focus on was his heavy breathing. His sight blurred from his tears as they continue to fall. Closing his eyes he breathed out. It was going to be okay somehow. He just needed to do something, he wasn't quite sure on what. He could end it now and everything would be over or he could call for help. He could call bed or mj and maybe he could talk to them, but he knew they wouldn't understand. Plus they had their own stuff going on so it would be unfair. May was already doing too much for him and it would just cause her to stress and worry more. He couldn't do that to her. Maybe Tony, but he is was iron man. He didn't have time for peters meltdowns or whatever they were. He was a superhero, he dealt with aliens nor teenage angst. But maybe he would be able to help. 

Reaching for his backpack he grabbed his phone from the side pocket. He stared at the screens as he gripped the blade tighter. Peter slowly brought up his contacts scrolling down until his saw Tony Stark. One click and he could ask for help. He let himself stared at the screen as he thought of what could happen. 

Tony could hung up the phone and then take the suit away and say he doesnt deserve it.   
Or he could be disgusted with peter and just stopped contact with him in all. 

Or he could talk peter and maybe try to help peter understand a little. Because maybe he wanted to fall but with a safety net so he would be less a problem to people. 

Holding the blade with much more force he pressed down on the screen. He could feel the blade cutting into his skin and it was okay. The phone rung for a moment...  
and then another moment... it was about to ring for a third time when he heard Tony voice come through. 

"Hey kid. You okay? Karen told me your on a roof" Tony paused "and that you have a couple of cuts"

"Tony" peter cried out, his voice low and shaky. 

"Peter are you okay? I need you to answer me underoos" Tony voice became panicky and in his blurry daze peter could hear the worry. 

"I..." Peter stopped, "I need your help"

He heard Tony breath hitch and him calling one his suits. He heard the repulsers go off. Peter let out a sigh of relief, Tony was coming and he wasn't going to leave peter. It might be okay. 

It wasn't long until peter heard Tony coming closer. He could hear the sound of the repulsers being louder then the hum of everything else. He smiled a little, Tony was here now. 

"Hey pete?" He looked up and saw Tony stepping out of his suit walking towards him. 

"Hi" it was barely audible but peter knew Tony would hear it. 

"What's wrong buddy? I'm going to need you to help me here" Tony asked crouching down beside him. 

"I want to let go but I can't because I'm going to fall" peter breathed as a new round of tears started. 

"What do you mean?" Tony's voice was hesitant and cautious as if he was afraid for the answer. 

"I can't do this anymore" peter said looking at Tony gesturing around. 

"Pete?"

"I just want it to be over" peter said softly, feeling the defeat lace his words. 

He felt himself being pulled into a hug and Tony whispering things into his ear. He buried his head into his shoulder and breathed his scent in. It was okay, Tony was here and he smelt like home, he was safe. 

He felt Tony unwrap his hand of the blade taking it and putting it into his pocket. He felt Tony lips kissing his cut hand trying to make it better.

He heard Tony speak to him, reassuring him that he was going to be okay and that he was there. He felt Tony hold him as he cried. He breathed Tony scent in and let himself fall.   
But it was going to be okay.   
He was going to be caught before he hit the broom. 

Tony was his safety net.


End file.
